The Flock Takes On High School
by BlueEmberNight
Summary: The Flock goes to High School. They are all juniors. Ella and Ari both skipped a grade. I added my own characters. There may be FAX. I just want to see where this story leads. The Flock still has wings...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I hope you enjoy.**

Max POV:

Hello, I'm Maximum, Max for short. I'm a junior in High School. Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Dylan, Ari, Angel, and I all have wings; we are 98% Human 2% Avian. Ella and my mom know we have wings. Blue, Jazmine and George do not know we have wings. Here's my little intro:

Fang: Best Friend and ex-boyfriend. Fang and I had an unhealthy relationship so we broke up. Plays Basketball/Football/Soccer

Nudge: My friend. Total fashion freak. Is a Cheerleader

Iggy: Pyrotechnic, is dating my younger sister. Plays Basketball/Football/Soccer

Gazzy: Messed up digestive system, pyrotechnic. Plays Basketball/Football/Soccer

Angel: Sweet, evil, and straight A. Plays Basketball

That's the original Flock, but then these people joined.

Ella: Nudge's best friend, fashion freak, dating Iggy. She also skipped a grade. Is a Cheerleader

Ari: My little bro. Plays Basketball/Football/Soccer

Dylan: The guy has had a crush on me ever sense he set his eyes on me. Plays Basketball/Football/Soccer

Blue: Strong for a human, good at sports, and is very sarcastic. Blue is a girl if you didn't know. Plays all the girl sports

Jazmine: Strong for a human, good at sports, sarcastic but not as much as Blue. Plays all girl sports

George: Strong for human, tall for a human, has eagle wing tattoos, and nice. Plays Basketball/Football/Soccer

So, yeah now you know. **(A/N I'm only going to describe Blue, Jazmine, and George. You should already know what the rest look like.)** Here's what some of them look like:

Blue:

She has ice blue eyes, shoulder length dark brown hair with royal blue streaks in her hair, she has bangs covering her forehead, has pale skin, and is average height. She wears plain t-shirts, jeans, combat boots or blue converse.

Jazmine:

She has light brown hair and it goes down to the middle of her back. Her hair has lavender tips and side bangs. She has brown eyes, tan skin, and she is average height.

She wears running shoes, jeans, jewelry, and designed t-shirts.

George:

He has ocean blue eyes, is tall for his age-like Flock height-he has eagle wing tattoos on his neck and has shaggy, sandy blond hair. He actually looks a lot like Dylan-even though they are adopted brothers.

He wears jeans, some ripped on purpose, plain t-shirts or designed t-shirts, and he wears high-top sneakers.

So…my friends and I were mostly adopted… Here's how it works.

About a year after I was born my parents got divorced. They both had kids the same year. Jeb had Ari. My mom had Ella. Ella's father died and Ari's mother died. Jeb disappeared after he dropped Ari off at an orphanage.

Ari not being my mom's child was adopted into Jazmine's family. I went to live with mom.

The Newton family had also adopted Nudge.

Iggy and Fang live with Blue Night and her family. Dylan lives with George Hallson and his family. While Angle and Gazzy live with Anne Walker.

And that brings us to…now. The first day of junior year! Yea! Not the sarcasm.

"Hey!" I shouted to Fang as he stepped out of his and Iggy's black car. Blue has her own black motorcycle with blue fire. Speaking of the devil!

"Yo! Max what up?" Blue asked as she and Jazmine walked over with George.

"Yeah! Max, I heard you and the flock got a gig right after ours at Pine Park!"

"You guys got a gig there too!" Fang exclaimed.

Fang plays the base and sings-sometimes. I play electric guitar. Nudge plays acoustic guitar and sings, sometimes. Angel sings. Iggy play electric piano and sometimes the normal piano. Gazzy plays drum set. And finally Dylan sings.

Ari and Ella are our directors-they get us gigs. Our band is call ed The Flock.

Blue, Jazmine, and George are also in a band called Warrior Hybrids.

Blue plays drum set, Jazmine sings and plays electric guitar, and George sings and plays base.

Yes, it is really weird that they are called Warrior Hybrids when most of The Flock is hybrids or mutants.

Anyway…

"Fangie-poo!" Lissa screamed.

"Oh, please no!" Blue moaned.

"Lissa leave me alone!" Fang growled.

"But we're dating!"

"No we're not! I'm dating…Jazmine!" Fang announced slinging a arm over her shoulder. Fang also gave her a look that said please-go-with-this!

Jazmine sighed, smiled, and replied, "Yes! And he is such a good kisser!"

Lissa turned red and stomped away but not before yelling, "I'll get Fang to dump you somehow!"

Fang rolled his eyes and sighed.

Jazmine shook his arm off, with a look of disgust.

RING! RING!

"Gotta go!" Blue announced, "Do any of you guys have gym first?"

"I do!" I yelled, while everyone else shook their heads.

Jazmine, Blue, Fang, Nudge, Ari, Iggy, and I all went to our lockers together. All of our last names starting with N or M, so our lockers were close together.

Blue and I shoved our stuff in our lockers and went straight to gym.

We went to the locker rooms, changed, and left.

"Alright, class! Everyone outside! We have half a mile to run!" Coach yelled. Everyone moaned but Blue and I being the best runners in the class.

The rest of the day went by smoothly…

 **Alright! First Chapter done!**

 **I know it was short but…I wanted to get to the plot twist fast so…**

 **Plus, I'm writing another book called Immune! It is my own book! If you like this one you should go check it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fang POV: Wings**

The first day had sucked to say the least. Lissa wouldn't leave me alone!

Actually, none of the girls would leave Gazzy, Iggy, Dylan, Ari, George, and I alone!

I had just finished taking a shower and was blow drying my feathers off, when I heard Blue coming towards the door talking on the phone.

 _Yeah! I'll bring the cotton balls for your history project to you're apartment right away!_

CRAP! I hadn't locked the door! The handle moved in slow motion, I lunged for the door, but the door still opened.

Blue stood there looking at my jet black wings, shocked.

"Yeah, I'll call you back," Blue whispered and hung up. She ran out the door towards her room.

With only Iggy, Blue and I in our apartment, I race after her with only a shorts on.

Blue slams the door in my face and locks it.

"Iggy!" I yell, "Come help me brake Blue's door down!"

"Dude no way!" Iggy shouts.

"She saw my wings!" Iggy races down the hall.

"Okay. One…two…three…now!" We slam against the door and it crashes open! I sigh with relief.

But…Blue wasn't in her room…

The window is open, though, but we are fourteen stories up!

 **Blue POV**

 **(A/N I won't give much detail. I don't want to ruin the story.)**

I knew I only had a few seconds until they broke my door down.

And the worst part is they wouldn't even get in trouble! I would! My parents always favored them-even though I'm their only _real_ child.

Anyway…

I crawled under my bed and opened the secret door down there. I slipped in and shut the door behind me.

What? I have secrets too…

I crawl around through the walls, until I hear a loud crash. They must have gotten into my room!

I crawl a bit more; I open the hatch to get into Jazmine's room and jump down.

"What the heck!" Jazmine exclaims, "All I needed was cotton balls, all you had to do was go through the door!" I roll my eyes.

"No! Jazmine! Fang had freaking wings! Real wings!"

"We need to tell the rest of Team Fire." I nod.

 **Fang POV**

"Where the heck did she go!?" I yelled. Iggy just shrugged.

"Now, we got to wait it out…"

-LINE BREAK-

The door swung open. Our parents hadn't come home, they called and said they were going to watch a movie.

I jumped and tackled Blue.

"That is an odd welcome home," Blue snarled.

"Swear you will never ever tell a soul!"

"Too late for that!"

"Wait? What!" I shout, "Who did you tell!?"

"Just the gang…"

"Who is the _gang_?"

"None of your business!" Blue growled, "Now get off me!"

"Not till you tell me who is in your gang!" Suddenly, Blue shoved me off!

Sure, I didn't weigh that much, but I had been using all my strength! I'm stronger than an average adult! Let alone a teenager.

Blue walked into her room and shut the lights off.

 _What am I going to do!?_

-LINE BREAK-

I climbed out of the car. **(A/N I think I forgot to mention Iggy isn't blind in this Fanfiction.)**

I slowly walked over to Max.

"What's up with you Fang?" Nudge asked.

"Blue knows we have wings and she told some people before I could stop-"

"Talking about last night, I see," Blue sneered, "Relax. I only told four people. And they won't tell anyone."

"We don't know that!" Max exclaimed.

"Yes, we do," Jazmine responded, walking up, "I won't say a word, and the rest won't because that could mess with our low-profile."

"What low profile?" Max inquired, with a snarl, "You two are tow of the most popular people in this school!"

"Exactly." George added, walking up too.

Blue continued, "Our low-profile is very complicated."

"You said you told four people so five people know. And I only see three people. Where are the other two?"

"Good job Fang! You can add and subtract!" Blue snickered.

"Tell us."

"You wouldn't know them. But their bames are Apollo and Selene," Jazmine replied and Blue elbowed her and gave her a pointed glare.

 _This is bad!_

 **Okay, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I don't really write long chapters until the I'm use to the book.**

 **Anyway, please review and check out my other story Immune.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just an author's note. I'm not going to be updating until I finish school. So…I'll update Friday. Plus, I'm going to work my own book most of all. And you should check it out. I put it on FanFiction under Maximum Ride. It's called Immune. Anyway, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Fang: Secrets**

"So, it's agreed. Iggy and Fang spy on Blue, and implant the tracker in her windbreaker. Nudge, and Ari do the same with Jazmine. And Dylan with George," Max stated.

"Yeah!"

Iggy and I got in our car and drove off.

I had just implanted the tracker when Blue shouted, "I'm going to hang out with George and Jazmine."

Blue looked at our parents and added, "I'm not going to be back 'till twelve, I'm going to be…uh…training. But you two don't care." Blue ended in a sneer. I kinda felt bad for her…

She raced out the door with a smirk on her face? WTH?

"Iggy and I are going to a party," I yelled.

"Okay be back by ten," our dad shouted. I nodded and left.

I got out the tracker and flew to George's as the tracker directed.

Blue, Jazmine, and George turned into an ally. Suddenly they started going really fast, towards a place called Spark Forest. And when I say fast, I mean _fast_.

"What the heck!" I exclaimed, "They are going faster than we can fly at top speed!"

"What!" Iggy yelled.

"I just don't know," I sighed, shaking my head, "Let's follow them."

We had met up with Ari, Dylan, and Nudge a while back. Now, I'm standing in the canyon doing my invisible trick, while the others are hiding in the trees.

Blue POV

"ALERT! ALERT! I heat signature has been found with mutations!" the watch system yelled, while I was in the middle of a spar with Jazmine.

"Can someone check that out!?" I shouted while blocking one of Jazmine's blows.

George exclaimed, "Guys you should check this out!"

"Fine," Jazmine sighed. I went to the computer and clicked the button that matches faces with people.

 **FANG** was written on the screen with big bold letters.

"Ugh, Apollo, Selene, we'll take care of this," Jazmine yelled.

 **Okay, I know this is** _ **super**_ **short, but I think some idiot broke my wrist and/or hand playing goalie in soccer so…I need to let it rest.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Fang: Truth**

Suddenly, Blue, Jazmine and George appear on the edge of the canyon.

"Fang, we see you!" Blue shouts, rolling her eyes. They slid down the vertical wall with ease!

I stop doing my trick and say the code words, "It's a shame you were found out." All of the members of the Flock swoop down at the three.

George unfurls his _wings_! WTH? And flys out of range.

But that wasn't the weirdest part! Blue and Jazmine turn tail and run up the _vertical wall_ on all fours, like cheetahs running across a savanna. Again, WTH?

 _Blue POV_

You should have seen there faces! Fang, who normally doesn't show emotion at all, has this shocked face. And everyone else look creeped out.

Okay, okay. Yes, we are _mutants_. But we're way better at hiding it.

We had known they were mutants since they first came here.

Jazmine and I can read minds, and all of Team Fire can set up mind blocks-people can't read our minds.

Team Fire consists of Apollo my link **(A/N If you don't know what a link is, you basically swore to each other that you would save each other's lives like it was your own.)** who is a bat that can enlarge himself, Selene, Jazmine's link who is an owl that can enlarge herself, George, Jazmine, and I, Blue.

Yeah, I'm going to tell them the truth…after I have had some fun with them…

 **Fang POV**

"Okay, explain now!" Max yelled, shock evident in her face.

"How bout you ask nicely?" Jazmine sneered.

"Tell us now!" Max lunged for Jazmine. Jazmine dodged while Blue elbowed her in the back making Max fall to the floor.

Blue snickered, "You can't beat us. We have had years of training and you've had a year. You could beat us if you had our training but you don't."

"But we have the skies!" Angle shouted.

"Not exactly," George replied, "I can fly with my wings. And Apollo and Selene let Jazmine and Blue ride on them."

I being the only one knowing that force was not how to get them to talk, I spoke up, "Can you please tell us?"

Blue sighed and responded, "We are mutants, too. I can shape shift into felines and reptiles, read minds, run really fast, and have enhanced strength. Jazmine can shapeshifter into rodents and plant-eating-savanna animals, run super fast, read minds, and enhanced speed. George has eagle wings, enhanced speed and strength. Happy?"

I shut Max's mouth which had dropped open.

"Here," George says, "You can check out our HQ."

"Oh, George you are still so new," Blue said shaking his head, "Now SHUT UP!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Max: HQ**

Blue, Jazmine, and George jumped to the bottom of the canyon.

"Are you guys coming?" Blue shouted.

I replied, "No, we are just going to watch you!" I rolled my eyes.

"Good with me!" Blue exclaimed, and she morphed into a lizard. Jazmine shape shifted into a rat, and together they crawled into a hole in the wall of the canyon. George smashed his fist into a spot on the wall and a freaking door opened. He walked inside.

"Come on!" Dylan exclaimed flying down.

"I don't know," Nudge started, "I mean, creepy doors that suddenly appear normally aren't safe. Another thing that safe are bats. Bats have fangs and rabies. You know bats live in caves., and that door could lead to cave-" Iggy put a hand over her mouth.

"I trust Blue-she wouldn't lead us into a trap," Fang finally spoke up, and everyone looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders and went into the door.

What I a saw was freaking crazy!

A underground cavern that was around us was about a four hundred and fifty feet tall, and three hundred and fifty feet wide. It had a giant computer in back. One the left side were three corridors. The first titled:

 _Jazmine & Selene's Corridor_

The others were unnamed. After the corridors was what seemed to be a living space. It had a kitchen, a couch, a coffee table, and a huge flat-screen T.V.

To the right was also three corridors, the first titled:

 _Blue & Apollo's Corridor_

The other two untitled. After it had a training space. It had mats, dummies, weapon racks, and other odd objects. In the middle of everything was a giant table, it appeared to be for meetings.

The giant computer now had multiple other screens on it that showed multiple spots in the forest and canyon. Showing heat signature, and video.

Suddenly, a GIANT black bat with two navy blue stripes on each wing flew in, with an owl with brown spots in it's wings.

Nudge screamed, "OMG! I told you! I told you! Now we are going to die! Cause of that giant monster!" Blue walked over to her and slapped Nudge across the face.

"Never, ever! I saw that again about my link!" Blue snarled.

"Blue, please," the freaking bat said.

"How can you talk!?" Gazzy yelled.

"I'm a mutant-just like you guys."

"Well, that's just dandy!" I mumbled.

"Jazmine," Blue sighed, "Let's finish what we started." Jazmine nodded and they went to the training area. Blue grabbed a sword and dagger; Jazmine grabbed two swallows.

They started sparring. Their skill amazed me. And their limbs were a blur.

George sat on the couch, and started watching _The Maze Runner_ movie. Fang, Dylan, Gazzy, Iggy, Ari, and Angle sat down with George. The couch was huge. Nudge and I looked around.

"So...what's your name?" Nudge asked the bat.

"A...Name…?" the bat inquired.

"You don't have a name!?"

"Nah, I was just messing around. My name's Apollo."

"What is your name?" Nudge questioned the owl.

"Selene," she hooted.

We hung out there until 9:30 p.m. and Iggy and Fang left, saying they had to go home by ten.

"Blue, don't you have to go home by ten too?" i asked.

"Nope."

"What! Why?"

"My parents only care about Fang and Iggy. Not me. I'm spending the night."

"Oh."

We finished watching _The Scorch Trials_ and everyone but Blue and Jazmine decided it was time to leave.

 **Okay, hoped you enjoyed. I'll update soon as possible. BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5: Max: Unexpected Visitors**

I drove Ella to our 3rd day at this hell hole called High School.

I pulled into the parking lot and ran up to Nudge and Ari, Ella trailing behind me.

Jazmine, Blue, and George still hadn't showed up when Fang and Iggy pulled into the parking lot. We had ten minutes until the warning bell rang.

Suddenly, George dropped from the sky into the parking lot-no one had seen but the Flock.

Jazmine and Blue rushed in sweat running down their foreheads, but only a bit.

"Wow, what happened to you guys?" Iggy snickered.

"We," Blue sneered, "Just ran sixty-five miles to get here."

"Wait, what?" Iggy gasped.

"We need to keep in shape," Jazmine shrugged.

Suddenly, Lissa ran up and tried to tackle Jazmine. Lissa was screaming, "Get away from Fang!"

Jazmine shoved Lissa to the ground and snorted, "Go die in a hole."

"Fine you have left me no choice."

 **Blue POV**

It was _finally_ lunch. Jazmine, George and I need more calories than the Flock because we have much, much more abilities than they do.

Jazmine, George and I all sat at our regular table when one of our so-called-friends Frankie through a sandwich at us.

"How dare you say that kind of stuff about me!" Frankie screeched.

I had completely ignored her only hearing an odd noise, as I lunged for the sandwich.

Jazmine replying something got me out of my trance, "What exactly did we say?"

"I can't even!" Frankie yelled and ran off.

"Blue what'd you say?" Jazmine inquired.

"What? I didn't say anything!"

"Guys," George exclaimed, "Let's just go sit with the Flock."

"Fine," I muttered.

 **Max POV**

Oddly, Blue, Jasmine, and George walked over and sat with us.

Sure we are friends but we normally don't sit with each other at lunch. Blue, Jazmine, and George sit with the 'popular' group. Well, more like all the 'popular' girls rush to sit by George, and all the 'popular' boys rush to sit by Blue and Jazmine.

Yes, the Flock is considered popular, but we had made it clear that no one could sit by us but members of the Flock.

So it was odd that Blue, Jazmine, and George sat by us.

"Why are you guys here?" Gazzy questioned.

"Honestly," Jazmine sighed, "I have no idea. Frankie just randomly through a sandwich at us-which Blue caught and brought with us to EAT! She yelled at us for saying stuff about her. None of us said anything, though…" We all raised our eyebrows and looked at Blue. "Even Blue."

"Do you guys remember what Lissa said?" Fang spoke up, and we all shook our heads, "She said something about 'having no choice.' You don't think she said stuff to Frankie?"

"I don't know…" Jazmine sighed.

"You never know with that girl," Blue added. I laughed, agreeing.

"So I was thinking we should have a party at the HQ-" Blue had already stopped Nudge's rant.

"NOPE! Nobody, but Team Fire and the Flock are aloud. No exceptions. There is technology in there, that isn't going to be made for centuries. And-what? Stop staring at me Ari!" Blue exclaimed. Ari noticeably blushed.

"And what?" Fang asked.

"Nevermind. But seriously nobody!" Blue announced, "And it doesn't even matter you don't have clearance to enter." I study everyone's expression.

Fang's was blank as always.

Dylan had been staring at me.

Blue had a scowl on her face, that was almost always there, and she seemed to be staring at something in the window.

Jazmine had scowl, though she normally didn't, and was also looking out the window.

Ella and Iggy were talking quietly to each other and were smiling at each other.

Nudge was sneaking glances at George, and George was staring at the window.

Gazzy was sneaking glances at Jazmine.

Finally, Ari was sneaking glances at Blue, with a small smile on his face.

Well, I guess people have been too scared to make a move for sometime, now!

You can't really blame Ari, and it's not because he is my younger brother. Blue is quite a vicious person, and definitely wouldn't feel bad for you if you didn't have the same feelings as you.

"Guys," Jazmine whispered from the side of her mouth, "Don't freak out but we have some company."

 _Well, crap._

Sure I was a good fighter, I could easily handler humans. But, if they weren't humans and were trained as good as Blue, and Jazmine-I hadn't really seen George fight-we would be in deep trouble!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6: Max: Visitor

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Mandy," Blue replied, "She works for the people that created us."

"I suppose Mandy has never given you problems, but," Jazmine sighed, "Last time we encountered her we left at bad terms."

George added, "She had kidnapped us and given our abilities enhancements."

"Then, we escaped and tore up their lab in the process," Blue continued, "Needles to say, scientists do not like their lab getting torn apart."

"Well, well, look who we have telling stories?" Mandy questioned snidely.

"Mom!" Lissa suddenly yelled. Lissa rushed over and hugged Mandy!

"Lissa, I'm here on business terms."

"What?" Lissa exclaimed, Mandy ignored Lissa.

"Now," Mandy said, in a steely tone, "You twelve come with me." None of us moved. Blue looked at Jazmine; Jazmine nodded.

Do NOT flip out. This is Blue, I can go into people's heads and talk. We will go with her until we are off the school grounds. Then we will attack. Show no sign you heard this.

Okay…

"Fine," Jazmine stated, "We'll come."

"Mom!" Liss practically screamed, "You want them, and not me!?"

Mandy retorted, "Lissa, as I said before this is on business terms! Trust me, you don't want to take their places." Towards the end Mandy had smiled evilly.

Just great, an evil smile too!

"Let's just get going!" Blue scowled. Mandy nodded, and we left.

When we had left the school grounds, and were about to attack Mandy stopped us.

"I knew you were going to try something," Mandy stated, "So I brought a friend, who we had kidnapped earlier, to make sure you guys didn't go out of line." Suddenly, a tall figure walked out of the ally.

He was tall for his age, around 6ft. 6in. He had green eyes, and brown hair. He also had large dusk colored wings. He looked around our age. He had multiple scars crisscrossing his body and was well muscled.

He was also noticeably handsome, not hotter than Fang or anything…

"Oh, he is going to keep us in line?" Blue smirked.

"Yes," Mandy replied. Blue suddenly jumped on his back holding a dagger to his throat.

"Well, hello beautiful," he said, steadily. From the corner of my eye, I could see Ari stiffening.

The teenager moved the dagger from his neck, and Blue let him.

"You haven't changed," Blue replied to his comment.

"Ahh," He replied, "I think I look hotter!"

Blue snorted, and retorted, "You are so full of yourself, Dusk." Blue jumped off his back and put the dagger away.

"What are doing!? Attack!" Mandy yelled.

"I think you should have interrogated him before you put him on the field. Besides the fact that he would be too stubborn to do anything you told him, we," Jazmine said, indicating, Blue, Dusk, and herself, "Go way back. We were friends, a team."

"Yes," Dusk snickered, "Some of us more than a team." His head was turned towards Jazmine, but he was looking at Blue. Blue showed no emotion, Blue seemed to be concentrating on somethings.

Suddenly, Blue whipped out her dagger and threw it at Mandy. The hilt hit Mandy on the forehead. She fell to ground unconscious.

"Alright let's go," Jazmine started.

"Wait," George exclaimed, "We're just going to leave her there?"

"Trust us. The cops will find her," Blue replied.

"So," I asked, "How do you guys know each other?"

"We fought against the Black Phoenix organization together," Blue shrugged.

"I see you replaced me," Dusk stated.

"We tried," Blue replied, "But he was too nice." Dusk glared at Blue, but there was hint of hurt in his eyes.

Apparently, Blue saw it too, Blue shoved him and said, "Come on, I was only joking!" Dusk just glared at her again.

"So onto more pressing matters," Jazmine announced, "Had Mandy signed you up for school?"

"Yes, but not before she enhanced my abilities."

"That sucks for you," Blue snickered, and he elbowed her in the ribs.

Blue rubbed her ribs, and glared at Dusk.

We reached the school and went to the office.

"And who are you?" The teacher asked.

"I'm the new student, I was supposed to come tomorrow but plans changed."

"Name please?"

"Dusk Guardian."

"We have nobody by that name." Dusk sighed.

"Gavin Cotton."

"Oh! Yes! Here is your schedule." The lady handed Dusk a slip of paper.

"It's 6th period right now so you can go to that class."

"What class do you have?" Jazmine questioned.

"Art."

"Fang, Ari, and Blue have art too," Jazmine chirped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7: Blue: Art**

Dusk had said he had to go to the bathroom, so right now I'll explain seating charts and how it works.

I know boring, but it comes in handy later on in the story.

The tables only seat two. They are rectangular, and the two people sit side by side.

Ari, and Fang sit next to each other. I sit by myself.

Yes, I am popular, but I had made it clear nobody could sit there. On the first day a girl-I won't mention names-sat by me after I had told everyone not to and she left that class with a bloody nose and a black eye.

There were about twelve of these double tables so, there are twenty-three people in my class. I am the only person who sits by herself.

There were about two other tables open that no uses.

Dusk arrived right before the bell rang.

"Alright," Mr. Trods, our art teacher, said to Dusk, "Please pick a seat." Dusk nodded.

He strode over to me and sat in the chair next to me; everyone gasped.

"What?" Dusked questioned.

"The last person who sat next to me left with a bloody nose and a black eye."

"Oh," Dusk chuckled.

"Alright!" Mr. trods announced, "Enough chitchat! You will be doing a partner project with the person sitting next to you. You are not allowed to speak at _all_. You must draw something the symbolizes you both! Go!"

 _This is going to be so easy!_ Dusk exclaimed in my head.

 _I know right! So what should we do?_

 _We could draw a forest fire._

 _Why?_

 _Because everything we touch burns. I mean, look at the Flock, before you and Jazmine hung out with them they didn't get involved with Mandy._

 _And you?_

 _My sister._

 _Oh. Well, sounds good enough to me!_

Dusk went and grabbed a piece of paper.

First we drew Daredevil Canyon and then added the burning trees. Then after we had sketched it, we filled it in.

Yeah, it seems easy like that but it was harder in real life.

It had taken us thirty minutes.

Dusk and I walked up to the teacher with our picture.

"Well, that is very well drawn but what does it symbolize?" Mr. Trods asked, snidely.

"Everything we touch burns," Dusk answered.

"Oh, what do you mean?"

"Everything that we keep close to our hearts burns," I replied.

"Both of you?"

"Yes," Dusk growled.

"Well, okay you two get free period."

"What should we do?" Dusk asked.

 _Everything has changed since you left. I mean, between us everything wasn't so...rigid. You know? Plus you were all over my face last time._ I told Dusk in thought.

 _You kissed me first._ Dusk pointed out. I reddened slightly.

Dusk smirked and came closer to my face, inches away, and breathed, "You're blushing and you only do that when you're nervous. You're only nervous when you're unsure of things and you're only unsure of one thing."

"What's that?" I whispered.

"Love." I snarled softly. He chuckled to my reply, and backed away.

"You hate how I know you so well."

"Yes, yes I do." Suddenly, I felt the stares of many people.

I turned around and saw many people gaping at us.

I realized that they had seen what happened.

How close Dusk was, was the closest I had ever let a guy get. Actually, that's the closest anyone got.

And I sure hoped no one has heard what he had said. This was gonna make an interesting story.

RING! RING!

I sighed.

 **Max POV:**

I could tell something had happened when all the art students left the class.

Ari looked angry. Blue looked a little shaken up. Dusk looked smug and Fang was emotionless.

I walked up to Fang and asked, "What happened?"

"Blue and Dusk were about to kiss."

"We were not!" Blue yelled from down the hall. She must have enhanced hearing.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Dusk had moved really close to Blue, inches away. They had a little conversation and Dusk backed off."

"Wow, more than a fifteen word sentence," I chuckled; Fang glared at me.

"That wasn't the weirdest part," That got my attention.

"Blue didn't back away." That was a big deal. Whenever any one was a foot away from her face she would either punch them or back away. Or kick. Whatever seems convenient.

Things were about get interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8: Max: Nudge**

Science was my next class.

I walked upstairs and into the room. What I saw creeped me out.

Blue was sitting in her regular seat with Nudge across from her, and Dusk was sitting next to her. But Lissa was flirting with Dusk!

Lissa was obviously oblivious that Dusk was trying really hard to not punch her in the face, clenching and un-clenching his fists; Blue was trying to conceal her laughter, and the same with Nudge.

I smiled and walked over. I sat across from Dusk.

RING! RING!

"Alright, bye," Dusk said hurriedly.

"Awe…! Dusk got a girlfriend!" Blue snickered.

"Wouldn't be my first! And I don't have a girlfriend but I do have my eyes set on a girl."

Blue scowled and hissed, "I hope it's Jazmine."

"It's not."

"Alright! Alright!" Mrs. Shooks yelled, " _Immediately_ stop talking!" **(A/N That** _ **immediately**_ **thing was class joke this year. I just had to add it.)**

And so class went, Mrs. Shooks talking, and us frantically scribbling notes down.

"Alright, class!" Mrs. Shooks shouted, "Free period."

 **Blue POV:**

Dusk's chair had gotten closer and closer to mine throughout class.

Now, I was about to jump any second. Why does he do this?

Dusk turned towards me and noticed how I was sitting; Dusk didn't back off, he moved closer, until he was partially sitting in my chair.

Suddenly, a loud voice made us both jump, "Dusk! What are you doing tonight?" Lissa.

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Finding out where you live so I can hunt you down and murder you in your sleep! Which, if you know me is VERY possible!"

"Ahh…" Lissa said, backing away.

"Thank gosh she is gone!" I exclaimed. I looked around Nudge and Max had disappeared. That's odd.

"Thank god, you're not gone!" Dusk stated, somewhat overwhelmingly, looking at me he moved closer again.

 _Why do I have to still having feelings for him!_ I shouted in my head.

' _Cause I'm just that hot!_

No! I totally forgot he could read minds!

"Whatever," I said aloud, "I'm going to find Nudge and Max." I walked out the door and stood by the door frame; I focused.

 _It's been two years, two long years. Blue looks better than ever. She really has grown, especially in the-_

I left his thoughts. So he also still has feelings for me.

I walked into the bathroom to see Max trying to comfort Nudge.

 **Max POV:**

Blue walked into the bathroom just as Nudge broke into tears.

"Wow! What's going on here?" Blue asked Nudge.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Nudge cried.

"Nudge just tell us. I _know_ you want to," Blue replied. Right, Blue could read minds.

"Well, you know how the dance is coming up," Nudge sniffed.

Blue and I stiffened knowing Nudge, Ella, Jazmine, and Angel would make us get all dressed up and go to the dance.

Nudge continued, "I saw George ask Jazmine to the dance and Jazmine said yes!"

"Oh, this is about you and George," I reasoned.

"Yeah!"

"Well, why don't you just ask another guy to the dance?" Blue inquired.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"It's not that simple! I like George!"

Blue and I never really understood stuff like that.

"Well, clean up the bell's about to ring," Blue sighed. Nudge got up, wiped some tears from her face, and fixed her makeup.

"Okay, let's go back to class," I sighed, "And how long till the bell rings?"

"Five minutes." I nodded.

Our last class was my favorite and not just because it was the last one of the day. It was Language Arts, with my favorite teacher, Mr. Jacks. Plus, everyone was in that class, Blue, Jazmine, George, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Ella, and Dylan. Everybody. We're half the class.

We walked back in the class and sat back down.

I immediately noticed how close Dusk was to Blue; Blue was stiff but didn't make him move.

I turned my attention back to Nudge.

We sat in silence. Nudge trying to calm herself. Me making sure Nudge did calm herself. Blue and Dusk staring at each other, as if talking, probably, talking through thought.

And that's how the rest of class went.

 **I wanted to thank Bluephoenix7677 for letting me use his character Dusk, and for helping me edit. Bye, and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9: Max: Project**

"Alright, class!" Mr. Jacks, our language arts teacher announced, "I will be putting in into groups of two. Jazmine, and Nudge-"

 _Well, that's just fantastic!_

Mr. Jacks continued, "Max and Dylan." I scowled. "Fang and Angel, Ella and Gazzy. Iggy and Karen. Blue and Dusk." I stopped listening.

Every group but Mine, Nudge's, and Blue's would be okay.

Dylan would just be staring at me the whole time. Nudge will have an argument with Jazmine. Dusk and Blue, something always seemed to happen when they were even near each other.

"So these will be your partners the first quarter. You will be doing a book report together. You may have to go to each other's houses to finish. You may begin."

"What book should we read," I asked Dylan.

"Huh?" He hadn't been listening. "Oh, right, sorry." Dylan blushed and continued, "I just started this book called _Maximum Ride_." Creepy much?

"Well, okay, I'll get another copy."

 **Blue POV:**

 _Great, just great!_ I thought as I walked over to where Dusk was standing looking through some books.

"Any ideas?" I inquired.

"Hmm… This books seems interesting." Dusk pulled a book called _Colours of Immunity_ out.

The back read:

 _In a different world where magic is real and mutants rule the world instead of hiding, Morgan, Evelyn, Gryffon, and Gregory are stuck in the middle of a war._

 _Morgan and Evelyn are shapeshifters with their best friends Ares and Hera. The four meet their old friend Gregory, who has wings and can shapeshift._

 _Morgan and Evelyn find their friend stuck in a war and decide to help._

 _But will old relationships change and destroy their some-what peaceful lives._

"I wonder why you chose it?" I said sarcastically. Dusk smirked and nodded.

"So yes, no?" Dusk asked, always complex in his own style of language.

"Yeah sure."

 **Jazmine POV:**

"So what book do you want to read?" I questioned Nudge.

"I don't care," Nudge mumbled. That wasn't right, she never is quite unless we are in danger.

"Nudge, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I raised an eyebrow. "George asked you to the dance and I like George."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "Seriously, George didn't think any mutants were interested in him, and he didn't want ask a non-mutant. So asked me because he didn't want to go alone."

"Wait, what?" Nudge gasped.

"I mean, if you promise to ask him to the dance then I'll go tell him it's off. But have to ask him to the dance."

"Okay!" Nudge said happily, and ranted on and on about what dress she was going to wear.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10: Fang: Dance**

"So the girls are getting ready for the dance," Iggy stated.

"Yeah," Dusk retorted while rolling his eyes, "Thanks Mr. Obvious."

We all jumped as we heard Blue shout, "I am not wearing that! No! Never!"

"Blue," we heard Ella say, "It's a black dress. Are you serious?"

"I don't wear dresses."

"That's true," Dusk announced.

I looked at Dusk and asked, "Who are you going to the dance with?"

"No one. I'm just going because Ella made me."

Iggy snickered, "Yeah, she can do that, but why did you agree?"

"I don't even know. Nudge kept ranting on about how Blue and I make a great couple, and I just agreed to get them to shut up."

"Why didn't you just tell them to stop?" I inquired raising an eyebrow.

"I did! I really did! But they didn't give up 'till I agreed."

 **Max POV:**

Everyone was dressed up, but Blue. They had even gotten me to wear a dress.

"Just wear the dress!" Angle spoke.

"No!" Blue yelled.

"Just get it over with," Jazmine reasoned.

"Fine," Blue huffed, "Give the dress."

 **Dusk POV:**

The first to come down was Nudge. Then Ella, Renee, Angle, Jazmine, Max and finally Blue.

Oh, Blue.

Blue was wearing a plain black dress that hugged her upper body and hung just below her knees. She was wearing black leggings underneath, with black Summer Snowbird boots. That had to be hard to get on her. Being stubborn and all.

I literally had to shake my head slightly to stop staring.

You should dress up more.

I turned my head slightly to see Jazmine smirking, and rolling her eyes.

George and Nudge were going to the dance together. Ella and Iggy, Fang and Renee, Ari and Angel, Jazmine and Nate, Max and Dylan-Max had finally accepted Dylan-Blue, Gazzy, and I were going alone.

We all walked outside and climbed into our separate cars.

We reached the Dance right as we were aloud to go into the gym.

Everybody with a date went right to the dance floor and Gazzy had asked Karen to dance.

Blue sighed, "I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?" I shook my head. Blue walked off grabbed a bag of chips, which I noted was a weird thing to have at a dance.

"That is a huge bag of chips!" I exclaimed. It was one of those family sized ones.

Blue shrugged, "I found it out on the table. I think it was to refill the bowl filled with chips."

"Can I have some chips?" I asked.

"No."

I retorted, "Fine."

Everything was going great; Blue and I just sitting around doing nothing until, Nudge came over.

"Everybody has to dance at least once!" Nudge squealed.

"No," Blue replied.

"Yes."

"No." Then we all heard it, glass shattering.

I looked to our left and saw a window braking. I thought it was a flaw in design to have a window in the gym.

Mandy, a girl around our age, and a ton of erasers ran into the gym.

"Gigi!" George shouted.

"You're the head of the eraser army now!?" Jazmine inquired. The girl nodded.

Mandy shouted, "Attack!" Gigi made a hand signal, and the erasers charged at us.

Think fast. Always aware.

After a few hard minutes of fighting, bodies littered the floor. Probably dead. I threw my hand into an erasers adam's apple. Dead. I'm used to it.

Oh crap! Blue! Wait. I've been here before… Oh yeah.

 **Blue POV:**

The erasers charged at us.

None of us could use our mutations in front of everyone, so we did the only thing we could, hand to hand combat.

I quickly calculated that there were about fifty erasers.

Suddenly, from the corner of my eye I saw an eraser charge me. I turned and punched him in gut. The eraser tumbled to ground where I hit him in spine, breaking it.

And so it went, until I finished another eraser, and did a three-sixty when I came nose to nose with Dusk. Literally, our noses were touching.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, I'm sorry to say I'm done writing this fanfiction.

The reason I'm done writing is that I'm focusing on my own book that I'm writing, Immune.

But if you liked my writing check out my other fanfiction Immune.

Goodbye.


End file.
